


My Knight

by dynasty_17



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cold, F/M, Killing, King - Freeform, Knight, Love, Maids, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Obsession, Princes & Princesses, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Running Away, prince & maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynasty_17/pseuds/dynasty_17
Summary: Loving someone is an easy task.But once the feeling blooms into something intense like obsession can literally ruining yourself.Will you able to love him, although knowing that he can be the one who will hurt you in the future?Falling in love with someone is simple but staying with them forever is difficult.
Relationships: Prince and Princess - Relationship, knight and princess - Relationship, maid and prince





	My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> It's smol dynasty here.It is my first time writing in this site.I hope you all will enjoy and have a great time while here

## ⚠️ WARNING THIS STORY ⚠️

**MAY HAVE VIOLENCE AND**

**DARK SCENES IN SOME CHAPTERS**

**❗️PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION❗️**

> -𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜?

The girl is sitting on the chair in her luxurious chamber, the maids were busy doing her hair while some were tidying her bed. She looked at the mirror and watched every movement of her maids. A blonde woman was combing her hair gently to make sure the princess looked as stunning as she is supposed to before leaving her room to start her day. This is the routine of (Name), the princess of Glocery, when she wakes up in the morning, the maids will fill the big room and start to do their job. At the moment, (Name) just stayed silent since she also did not want to start a conversation.

The woman clapped her hands, happy that she is finally done doing (Name)’s hair. Her name is Mary, she is the leader of the maids and the closest one to the princess. She has wavy blond balayage hair which is tied up into a ponytail. She is 45 years old and the oldest one of all the maids. Despite her age, Mary still looked young like the princess. She has tan skin and a pair of hazel eyes. One can mistake her for being the youngest maid in the royal palace because of her face. The princess looked at the maid and flashed a sweet smile as a ' _thank you'_ for doing her hair. Unlike any of the other elite princesses; (Name) differed, she never complained about her maids’ handwork and she always appreciated their efforts to make her look beautiful. Like how her father said. ” _They know what is suitable for you and all you need to do is to sit your butt down and let them do their work.”_ Well her father is a blunt person but he is also smart and that’s why he is able to rule this kingdom by himself.

Glocery is known as a 'peaceful and harmonious' kingdom. It has a powerful military as the people are good with warfare. The people have always been trained in the palace since the age of 10 by the knights and the king himself, to make sure that they are properly prepared for any upcoming war. They have to complete their military services for 15 years and then they can choose either to join the knights in the palace or work outside like the commoners. The kingdom of Glocery is located in the far north, surrounded by the pulchritudinous baby breath field and a Gevgern Mountain. The big mountain helps to protect the kingdom from any enemy especially from 'Restiou' the kingdom that is located to the south.

Everyone in the kingdom is having a happy life. The people are treated fairly and with kindness no matter the social class because, in King Yusagi’s way of ruling, everyone is the same no matter if they are rich or poor. They have to learn to accept each other and work together or the kingdom will collapse into pieces due to the lack of cooperation. Thanks to the king, Glocery was able to grow into a wealthy kingdom. The sun always smiled down upon this kingdom, telling the people that every day is a good day yet, however, soon disaster will come soon to destroy this beautiful place.

King Yusagi is the best king the kingdom has had in centuries. He has a kind heart and cares a lot about the people. He even bought new technology for the people of Glocery, such as heating radiators that spread throughout the wooden floors, or the walls of the houses to make sure the people stay warm during the winter season. Due to his good personality, many people thought that (Name) also got those from his father. It can be seen by how she behaves and treats others with respect. Glocery’s people still feel pity towards the king, for raising the girl alone since the late queen had died 6 years ago, because of an unknown disease however, they are proud of him for being able to teach the girl good manners and proper princess etiquettes.

* * *

The knock from the door of the chamber startled the princess and her maids. They turned their heads to the door, with confusion written on their faces. Soon afterward, a cough escaped from the person’s lips. ”Your highness, I’m sorry to interrupt, but the king awaits for you in his private room. He wants to talk something regarding your future.” The guard of the palace said while still standing in front of the door.

“Alright. I’ll be there in a moment. ”The girl responded to the guard and stood up from her seat. The guard of the palace walks away from the princess’s chamber as he just finished doing the king’s order. Princess (Name) walked out from her chamber, leaving her maids behind to finish their work. The girl is tall but not really, she is 5 foot 5 inches and about 165 in centimeters. Her eyes are a beautiful (E/C) that must've belonged to a siren because it caused a bewitching sensation as well as envy within the girls who lived in the kingdom. She is wearing a greyish blue sleeveless dress that fell past her knee. The princess had flawless (S/C) skin that never seemed to have any scratches or marks. Her (H/C) fits perfectly with her skin tone, the girl had long hair that went past her chest area, the tendrils of her silky hair cupped her face along with bangs that covered her forehead, making her look more heavenly than she already did, from afar people could mistake her for a living doll as a result of her face but the princess did not mind to be mistaken as one.

Her glass heels clacked on the marble floor as she is walking towards her father’s private room. The guards turned their heads when they heard the footsteps and immediately opened the door once they noticed it was the princess, the princess made her way inside of the private room, the wallpaper of the room is light in color and the floors tilted with gold and white marbles. There were some picture frames on the wall which had (Name)’s mothers' face on it and Glocery’s royal family. There were also paintings done by the famous artists of the country. Princess (Name) walked to the end of the room and noticed a figure sitting on a leather wooden chair and a gold table that stood in front of his chest. There he is. The king of Glocery. The man who she's always respected. His face is busy looking at the insides of the book, reading god knows what. He looks so focused and lost in his own world, not noticing the arrival of his lovely daughter.

She walked towards him and cleared her throat to gain her father’s attention. The king finally looked away from his book and looked surprised to see his daughter standing in front of him. ”You wanted to see me, father?” Princess (Name) asked, looking at her dad's dazzling honey-brown eyes that matched with his clothes today. ”Yes. Please, take a seat, my lovely girl.” He smiled towards her.

The girl nodded her head and took a seat on the large wooden chair that was cushioned with black and brown fabric. On the table, there is a porcelain plate with a design of blue roses, filled with cookies and other desserts that looked so appetizing it made (Names) mouth water. The king poured the tea from the teapot into two matching teacups with a red rose design on them. ”Drink it my girl while you listen to what I’m about to discuss with you.” Her father says.

The girl raised the teacup and took a sip of the delicious tea. She looked at her father, waiting for him to begin "' _the serious talk', her future._ “ Darling, to begin with, I don’t want to force you into this matter but seeing you already grown up, I started to think that this is best for you and also for Glocerys future. So, I’ll talk about the most important part, which is love. It’s time for you to get married, my dear. I want you to have your own husband who will be the future king of the Glocery in the near future, as you can see I’m getting old and I want a man to take over the throne.” Her father said. Princess (Name) stayed silent and looked down. She bit her lower lip a little and soon sighed. Right now, she eventually understood what her future would have to come to.

“But fear not my girl, you don’t have to go outside to search for your prince charming. It’ll look kind of silly if the girl is the one searching. Therefore I want to say that I already found _your_ prince charming. The perfect one for you and what a coincidence, he’s also royalty like us. He has good looks and traits and he has also agreed to marry you.” The king stated. Once her father stated that Princess (Name) finally looked up at her father with a serious look on her face.

“Father, look this is clearly unfair for me.” You began. “You did not discuss this matter with me beforehand. I hate to argue with you, especially about this. You're being selfish right now, do you know that?” You said in an angered tone.

“You forced me into this just for the sake of my future? This is not a future, it's torture. You want me to marry a stranger? A man I don’t know at all just to be the future king? Don’t play around with me father.“ You let out a soft chuckle, feeling a little proud at the moment since you were finally able to express your opinion regarding the matter. ”I don’t like that you're trying to control my love life. If I never find one then, it wouldn't matter at all. It's just stupid love, I can rule this kingdom on my own.” (Name) said with a harsh harsh tone, reminding her father that she doesn’t like the idea of an arranged marriage. She held the cup tightly to restrain her temper.

King Yusagi shook his head and sighed after listening to what his daughter had to say. “(Name) don’t be foolish. You’re a girl, how can you rule this kingdom by yourself? I must admit that you're skilled with swords but ruling this kingdom? Don't make me laugh (Name). You don’t have those characteristics yet.“ King Yusagi said and looked at his daughter who tightened her grip more onto the cup’s handle.

King Yusagi knows that he is indeed selfish. He was forcing his lovely daughter to marry a stranger but not a total stranger. At least, he is a prince. He has chosen a man that shared the same status as them so his daughter should be grateful at least, but why does (Name) hate it so much? Perhaps his daughter already found someone she loves? But who? Which family? These questions lingered in King Yusagi’s mind but he paid no mind to them.

“(Name), I’ll give you one week to think about this. After that, we’ll meet with his family. Please think about this matter, seriously. Your father is just trying to make you happy, dear.”

“Yeah right, an arranged marriage will make me 'so happy.” The girl mumbled in a quiet tone that yet the old ears of her father still heard. ”(Name). Do not test my patience right now. You’re twenty-two and old enough to marry, there is no reason for you to protest. I’m trying to be the best father I can be.”

“The best father I can be' huh? Don't make me laugh father, tell me that stranger's name, who is it?” The princess demanded, wanting to know who this guy is that agreed to this crazy arranged marriage. You both don’t know each other yet he accepted your father’s offer confidently as if he knew you.

“Prince Harry Witler. The prince of Westeriou, from what I have heard he’s a charming prince and a skilled swordsman too. I already saw him in person and he’s definitely a charming man.” Once the name of the stranger escaped from her father's mouth, the princess stayed silent, and then anger started to fill her (E/C) orbs when she suddenly remembered that terrible incident. The name she doesn’t want to remember at all. The one that brought painful memories into her life. _That arrogant prince._

The princess raised up to her feet and began walking to the door that led her out of the room, leaving her father dumbfounded. The princess opened the door of the private room herself, leaving the guards outside of the door confused but they soon realized why she did that because of how angry she looked. _Something terrible has happened inside there._

As Princess (Name) arrived at her chamber, she was surprised to see her maids gathering around her bed. ”Why are you all here, around my bed?” She asked, slightly confused. The maids turned to the princess and bowed down. ”Your highness, just now a guard handed something, an envelope. He said it’s for you so I took it and laid it on your bed and then these girls started to wonder what was inside the envelope since you have never gotten one before.” Mary explained what had happened while Mary glared her eyes at her teammates for being busybodies. "An envelope? I wonder from who.” The girl headed to her bed and grabbed it.

This is quite strange for the princess since she has never received this kind of thing before as Mary stated. The envelope is in gold color, anyone can tell it was from the royal family since only the royals were allowed to use that color especially for an envelope or letter. There was a small love shape in the middle of the envelope which caught the princess’s attention. The maids gather around the princess, taking a peek. Then gasps filled the room once they noticed the small love shape. ”This must be a love letter! Does your highness have a secret admirer?” Mary asks in a teasing tone while the other maids wiggle their eyebrows, smirks curved on their faces.

“No way. I don’t think I’ve got one. Maybe someone is playing a prank with me.” You said, denying what Mary said. Curiosity got the best of (Name), begging her to open the envelope now. She started to open the envelope. Once she opened it, a smell of lavender filled the chamber, making the atmosphere become more relaxing and peaceful. She unfolded the letter in a gentle way, fearing that she might tear the letter apart if she was not careful enough. Her eyes started to widen and a gasp escaped her lips when she began to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Princess (Name)_

* * *

_How are you doing my dear? It’s been a long time since we've seen each other right? Do you miss me? Well, technically I don’t need an answer because we both know the truth. (Name), I couldn’t control my excitement when I found out that your father agreed to accept me as the future king of your kingdom. He doesn’t know what exactly happened between us right? I’m sure you will not tell the others about that **incident** , darling. **Not when it will bring shame to your own kingdom.**_

_**(** Name), I can’t forget the lingering scent of you in my chamber. Why don’t we add more to it especially on our **first night?**_

_**P.S. Are you ready to be the queen of Westeriou and accept me as the king of Glocery?** _

_Arrogant guy,_

_(as what you usually called me)_

**"𝕄𝕪 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣, 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕀 𝕞𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕠 𝕠𝕓𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤, 𝕞𝕪 𝕠𝕓𝕛𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟 𝕞𝕖.''**


End file.
